Caught In The Middle
Detailed Walkthrough While traveling near Jamaica Plain, the Sole Survivor will notice some people fighting the local ghoul population. Upon meeting a lesbian breeder couple, Katie and Amber, the Sole Survivor is quickly asked by Katie to help them clear the area and retake the settlement. Katie claims to be mayor of the settlement and that she and the others were recently driven out by a horde of ghouls that migrated into the area. Once the ghouls are cleared out, Amber will be abducted. Katie requests help in tracking her down, revealing that having been a deathclaw breeder slave for a time has given her heightened tracking abilities. Katie tracks Amber's scent to a nearby pond and then loses it in the water. At this point, Katie tells the Sole Survivor that she senses that Amber was taken captive by super mutants that have been harassing them for a while and marks three nearby mutant strongholds as possible places where Amber might have been taken that need to be searched. Those locations are Fallon's Department Store, Big John's Salvage, and Gwinnett Restaurant. Katie will become a temporary companion until Amber is rescued. Once any nearby hostile super mutants are killed, Katie will briefly speak with Amber, who has been raped and somehow impregnated by super mutants, and then the two will leave and return to Jamaica Plain. The Sole Survivor can return to Jamaica Plain and speak to both ladies. Katie will leave to scout the area and ask the Sole Survivor to take care of Amber while she is gone. The Sole Survivor can pass the time by speaking with Amber. After speaking with Amber, Katie returns, and tells the Sole Survivor that slavers, super mutants, and deathclaws are all poised to try and take over the settlement and ask the Sole Survivor to pick one of the three sides in the conflict. Choosing Gunners If choosing the Gunners, Katie will call a town meeting with the remaining settlement survivors and ask for a volunteer breeder to go and try to make friends with the Gunners. A settler named Megan will volunteer and become a temporary companion while the Sole Survivor escorts her to the Gunners at University Point. The leader can be conversed with, and Megan will be left to make friends with the Gunners while the Sole Survivor builds up defenses at Jamaica Plain. Katie won't speak with the Sole Survivor again until the defenses are sufficiently high. Once they are, Katie will become a temporary companion while she and the Sole Survivor go to check on Megan's progress. A very pregnant Megan will report success and agree to remain as a personal party slut for the Gunners as the Sole Survivor negotiates with them on behalf of the Jamaica Plain settlers. Terms can be reached, with more favorable terms reached through more difficult speech checks. Katie will then ask the Sole Survivor to accompany her back to Jamaica Plain to deliver the news of the agreement. After giving a short speech to the other settlers, Katie will want to go on the offensive, starting with the slavers first and the super mutants next and then the deathclaws. Leveled Gunners will also accompany you. The slavers are the raiders are Hyde Park. Killing all of them and their leader, Scutter, completes the quest objective. The super mutants are in Gwinett Restaurant again. Killing all of them and their leader, Grunt, completes the quest objective. The deathclaws are at Fairline Hill Estates. Killing Artemis completes the quest objective and does not turn the other deathclaws hostile. Katie and the Sole Survivor return to Jamaica Plain, where Katie gives another short speech to the settlers. She then tells the Sole Survivor that she is going to have Amber arrange an orgy with the Gunners, completing the quest. Choosing Super Mutants Choosing Deathclaws If choosing the deathclaws, Katie will call a town meeting with the remaining settlement survivors and ask for a volunteer breeder to go and try to make friends with the deathclaws. A settler named Megan will volunteer and become a temporary companion while the Sole Survivor escorts her to the deathclaw lair at Fairline Hill Estates. Friendly deathclaws have killed all of the usual hostile inhabitants of the central area. The leader, Artemis, can be conversed with, and Megan will be left to make friends with the deathclaws while the Sole Survivor builds up defenses at Jamaica Plain. Katie won't speak with the Sole Survivor again until the defenses are sufficiently high. Once they are, Katie will become a temporary companion while she and the Sole Survivor go to check on Megan's progress. A very pregnant Megan will report success and act as the liason for the deathclaws as the Sole Survivor negotiates with them on behalf of the Jamaica Plain settlers. Terms can be reached, with more favorable terms reached through more difficult speech checks. Katie will then ask the Sole Survivor to accompany her back to Jamaica Plain to deliver the news of the agreement. After giving a short speech to the other settlers, Katie will want to go on the offensive, starting with the slavers first and the super mutants next. A leveled deathclaw will also accompany you. The slavers are the raiders are Hyde Park. Killing all of them and their leader, Scutter, completes the quest objective. The super mutants are in Gwinett Restaurant again. Killing all of them and their leader, Grunt, completes the quest objective. Katie and the Sole Survivor return to Jamaica Plain, where Katie gives another short speech to the settlers. She then tells the Sole Survivor that she is going to engage in a bestial orgy with the deathclaws and her wife, completing the quest. Notes * Other settlers appear in Jamaica Plain after rescuing Amber as part of the quest. Bugs * After Amber is kidnapped and Katie is spoken to, Katie will begin searching for Amber and will wander into a nearby pond and begin speaking to the Sole Survivor as part of the quest. Since the road adjacent to the pond is an encounter spawn area, this will often lead to Katie and the Sole Survivor being drawn into a fight before Katie finishes speaking. Katie will then follow the Sole Survivor around as an extra follower and never continue her dialogue, nor will the quest advance. Should this happen, one can either reload an earlier save and murder everyone at the encounter before speaking with Katie or use the following console command to skip to the next part of the quest: setstage BBM08 50 Category:Boston Breeder quests